Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A wireless communication device or a base station may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry necessary for wireless communication. Such circuitry may include inductors and transformers. To save space and power in a wireless device, matching circuitry may be switched from discrete components to integrated circuit components. Benefits may be realized by moving the matching circuitry onto integrated circuits.